One night stand
by AddyHerondale
Summary: Clary Fray Morgenstern has gotten herself in bit of trouble. A one night stand has left her pregnant, alone, sad and unsure of her future. What will she do now? Please give this story a go :)
1. Are you serious

Squinting her eyes at the light above Clary wondered why the room was so bright. Turning her head to the side she could see through the window that it was dark, but this place didn't resemble anything like her home.

Then she smelled that disinfectant peculiar smell that you found in hospitals making her want to gag her lunch out, if she even had any she couldn't remember. Moving her hand to touch her hair she realised something was pulling at her arm too. "What the actual F_" she was about to say. So her suspicions where correct she was in the hospital for god knows what reason.

"Fray, you're awake" she heard her friend simon next to her. "Si whats going on I .. I don't understand, why am i strapped in a hospital bed" she whispered looking around. "Well you had a black out in target" he tells her "lucky i was there and you kinda have been out since then" he explained tiredly. "Oh" was she said back. Clary could always count on Simon he was the only real friend she had made around since her family had moved back to their home country where she had refused to go back, she rather stayed in New York to finish Uni and "experience life" as she put it.

"When can I leave" she hurriedly asked her friend trying to pull at her IV cord. "hey Clary you're fine, calm it you need to rest and as for I will be back tomorrow though" her friend announced as he prepared to leave her for the night. "You didn't tell my mum did you" she asked reaching for his hand as he was standing. "Of course not, i don't think i would like my one and only friend to be deported home would I now?" . After he left she soon found herself feeling tired and going back to sleep.

Clary was dressed in fresh clothes that simon had brought to her before he went to work, she had finished filling out some forms that would release her from the confirmatory of the hospital.

The nurse found Clary sitting by her bed dangling her small feet and looking down "how you feeling hon" the nurse questioned at clary in her southern accent. "Hi, can i leave now" looking up Clary asked sounding hopeful and even smiling. "Not yet hon, i just need you to pop in my office for a minut' some thangs we ought to discuss" making a gesture for clary to follow her.

'Why are we going to the baby ward' clary wondered to herself as she followed behind, was this lady trying to set her up or something she continued in her head as she sat in her office. "Now now darlin doya now why i brought you 'ere for". But clary just stared at the lady "maybe you want to offer more information about why i am here or maybe you need help to clean some babies" she whispered in doubt. "No silly, you need to start takin' good care forya self, you ought to keep your fluids up and eat regularly its not just you anymore" she laughed tapping at her desk dramatically. Realising Clary had not catch on she came out clean.

" Congratulations darl, your expecting thats why you probably fainted yersteday at the shops your body was stressed out thats all" she announced. Smiling and laughing back at the lady "No, no you must have gotten it wrong, i fainted because i was probably exhausted from all the finals you know student life, its probably a mis_" she confidently told the nurse. " A mistake no, no, darlin' mistakes a very minimal in 'ere, your really expecting, how exciting eh" she finished hushing clary with a smile.

'Pregnant' clary screamed in her head, Pregnant was this lady crazy, 'i knew she was crazy the moment she lead me through this ward' she scowled. "Are you CRAZYY" clary asked her dryly "thats not a funny joke lady". "I never joke darlin', this ain't no place to joke around" she said seriously. "Your about two months and half along" she kept talking but Clary could not focus she was pregnant 'i am pregnant' 'how, why' " it's that fragile period hon you really gotta keep your fluids and eat healthy, best to keep away from that alcohol and crazy student parties." she continued. 'I don't even party or drink' she thought to herself.

'But how in the world' she asked herself. 'WTF, Clarissa' 'its called the bees and the birds' her conscious slyly reminded her.

Without realising it she had stained her cheeks with her own tears. "Oh darlin, don't cry, hush child" the nurse soothed clary in her customer voice. " Your a beautiful, young girl surely your Hus..hBoyfriend will be ecstatic" she talked pointedly looking at clary's 4th digit on her left hand.

Clary wasn't listening anymore she just looked ahead, no one but her understood what her tears meant, how much trouble she had signed herself up for and this lady in front of her had no clue there was nothing to be ecstatic about because she absolutely had no idea where the father of this baby could be, it was a silly mistake when she had let her guard down. what even was his name again John? Jonah? JON? JONATHAN OR JACE? shit.


	2. Tough times

"F***sakes Watch it you midget" an angry homeless women slurred at Clary, the woman was dirty covered in piercings that covered every inch of her body, she lifted her hands as she cursed out to Clary who had had mistakenly bumped her in her unconscious state. Bumping into another a person Clary muttered "sorry" and another person. Clary had been attempting to make a stop by the shops when she had left the hospital. She had nearly gotten herself killed by walking on oncoming traffic earning her many angry buzzes from many drivers. "Are you crazy" they screamed and horned their cars "Look where you are walking". Clary clawed herself in as she walked in the store.

She did not waste anytime she quickly found herself at the shelves that kept different sanitary items for women. Without thought Clary had picked up 5 different brands of pregnancy testers and a packet of tampons incase the nurse had been playing with her mind. After picking her products she made her way to a different aisle one she never stepped foot too. Canadian Club Ale she picked and made her way to the counter.

As Clary dropped her purchases on the counter an old aged women looked at Clarissa and at her pregnancy testers. "Their not mine, their for my sister" she muttered absently minded defending herself. "But this are mine" she whispered as she dropped the little box of tampons and her brandy Ale. The lady just looked at her as Clary continued to swipe away at her card. As she walked she heard her mutter "young people now days" shaking her head.

AS Clary entered her home she knew Maia wasn't home, she never was she always was shacking up with her boyfriend Jordan."Maia" Clary still called out. She made her way to her room down the corridor dumping her purchases on her bed. As she stood in front of her vanity dresser she looked at herself and lifted her top. Clary examined her figure back and forth she still looked the same to herself. Flat stomach her boobs were still her size double BB cup and the little of her curves had remain the same, she touched at her stomach it felt rock hard and that didn't anything she had been working out prior to this little revelation.

Putting down her shirt Clary grab her 5 testers and made her way to the bath room she peed on all 5 one after the other then quickly returned to her bedroom and placed them upon her dresser. She set her phone timer on for 3 mins. Whilst she waited Clary began dousing at her brandy whisky from the bottle without mixing . "I just need to loosen up" she whispered shaking her hands widely around her. "I can not be pregnant no way at all in hell" she talked herself up as she paced. Taking another swig of her drink she welcomed the taste of bitter, strong ale by scrunching her face in disgust. "ugh" she whispered as she looked at the bottle " how do people drink this".

*Ding, ding, ding* the alarm of her phone startled her making her whirl around quickly and making her spill half the contents of her drink. "Shit" she muttered grabbing her towel on the bed to wipe away her mess. When she was done she remembered her task at hand as her phone continued to waling in the backround. Shutting it off she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed this was the moment, this would be the moment. "Okay Clary" she whispered. Putting her phone down and the bottle of whisky. She stepped away from her bed and looked at herself in the mirror again and began to pace. 'You have to do it Clarissa' her conscious chided her 'You can to hold it any longer'.

Taking a step to her vanity dresser Clary Looked at the first tester. It was positive. Then her gaze followed the line of testers. They mocked at her as she looked at them one after the other. The display of It was like a Mexican wave that was dimmed on destroying her life. She saw smiley faces, positive signs, two lines and one even told her as the nurse had said 2 months along. "NOOO" she screamed, "No this no thi..s can not be no" she began to weep "No" she screamed again as she threw the last tester towards her wardrobe "I can't, I can't be p..ppreg…nt".

'What did i do to deserve this' she kept asking herself as she curled herself in on her bed. 'Why me, i have always been good'.

'Not that night a few months ago Clarissa' her conscious snickered at her. Continuing its torment 'Remember him that young nice fella. With the resemblance of an angel with golden skin that looked as honey, long angular jaw paired with that witty cheeky grin, them long lashes that batted against those tawny golden eyes those were strange don't you think Clarissa! and those arms and that foul mouth you loved so much' continued.

"STOPPP" she cried out "STTOOOP, NO, NO, no" Clary dragged herself on the side of her bed where she picked at her bottle on the floor and took a long mouthful gag at her whisky, she drank 5 more mouthful and each time she scrunched her face at the pure taste of brandy. 'Stop you idiot, stop, stop' her conscious screamed 'your carrying a child, someones child for that matter not yours only'. Finally putting the bottle down she continued to let her tears flow freely.

She continued to sniff away when her phone began to ring this time it was call picking it from the ground Simons name was displayed. She ignored the first call but picked the second one she knew she could not ignore him forever. "Hello" she sniffed. "Fray your fine, i was beginning to think something happened to you, you ever called me this morning to pick you" he paused " Not that you had to but you know i am always there to help" he whispered. "Its okay Si" she sniffled back. "Are you crying" he asked. "No, no i think I am catching a flu and i just woke up you know from a nap" she lied. " you need anything" he asked. "NO Si, i just_" she replied but Simon cut her off "I can come over and we play something on your PS" he attempted "No Simon I _" she told him "Or we can just hang. "NOOO Simon i .. i just want to be left alone okay" she half screamed. "are you okay" he asked. "Just alone please, i am sorry" she whispered as she pressed end and went back to laying motionless on her bed.

1 month later

Clary was ecstatic as she sat in front of her laptop looking at how well she had passed all her final papers getting all high distinctions except for that one distinction that really annoyed 'at least I would be graduating soon right?!' she chipped excitedly.

As if on cue her other troubles chided at her; she ran to the bathroom at full speed to dump the only little of food left of her lunch it was the third time that day, and her food supplies where running low and her pay wouldn't come for another 3 days."So much for a celebration" she whispered to herself as her the little elephant in the room had ruined her exam triumph. Clary sat against her bathtub rubbing at her slightly hardened belly remembering the moment she had finally accepted her consequences.

*flash back*

'It was was one week after finding out and she had gone back to work when the vomitting had began luckily she had been running the floor not the till. She had asked to go home and sat in her bedroom for hours bowling her eyes out. "My life is just starting out" she 'd spoken outloud "and this this thing" realising she had called her baby a thing she began crying again. 'Should i or should I not go along with it she had thought. Moment of silence had passed 'omg i can't believe you just said that' her conscious had scolded her. Making her feel ashamed at where her thoughts were wondering. The next day Clarissa had walked in to work with a grumpy attitude she was always grumpy since finding out she was pregnant. Clary was beginning to hate the work, it irritated her to know it was where she had first even sat her eyes upon the golden boy, the nameless boys name she could not even remembered who had done this to her.

She had been serving on the till and the day had been so tormented by all kinds of lovers coming in to get the all too famous Starbucks coffee special for valentines day. One particular customer had caught her attention a young mother who sat down with two of her children one a boy who was about 4 and another looked only days old Clary realised.

Clary had scrutinised the mother adoringly as she talked to her children with so much love. She had been starring for long she had not realised the young boy had wondered to her till " do you want one too" he asked handing her a lollipop " pop for your baby too" he smiled up at Clary, making her jump. 'how does he know i have a baby' she thought silently looking at him.

"What um no, no thats yours" she tried to sweetly reply. "Sorry" the mother had walked and had apologised "my son thinks every female has a baby since the arrival of his sister" she had told Clary smiling down at her daughter. Clary had dwelled on how innocent that little boy was and it made her realise she had to protect her own baby even if it meant giving up her own life. As women was living she had dropped a little key chain on the counter which Clary picked and read the first card on it. "To humans belong the plans of the heart, but from the Lord comes the proper answer of the tongue" Proverb 16:1 it read she took a moment taking the words in. "Excuse me you dropped this" she shouted to the lady dangly the keychain who was near to open the open the door. "O dear, you can keep that you need it more than i do" she said then left the store.

*end of flash back*

"This has to stop baby, stop chucking away all our food soon we will run out, well we are running out" she scowled at her belly. Getting up from the floor Clary got ready for her day with simon 'this could end well' she told herself.

"No not that colour Si, it doesn't suit you" she criticised him. Simon and Clary where attempting to shop for their graduation outfits that was 2 weeks away. "Thats what you said about the other five shirts i tried on" Simon whined "I mean whats going on with you lately, always so grumpy and not in the mood" he noted. Clary put her hand up and whispered to her friend "Hush Si hush, now go and put on a different colour that actually suits you" slightly closing her eyes as if she was tired. Simon walked away and put the outfit away but vowed to come back with Jordan instead who probably had better taste than his angry, foul friend.

After what felt like a long day they had returned home with only Chinese take away and no outfits for their too soon on coming graduation. As they settled on the couch together Simon brought out two games for the playstation 3 "The last of us or God of war, what do you say Fray" Simon asked his friend holding up the two games but he quickly got distracted by eyeing Clary as she concentrated to shade in what appeared to be the face of a 'boy no a man no definitely a man' Simon thought. "Umm anything Si" she replied not looking up. "Who is that" Simon agitatedly asked pointing at her artwork. Finally Clary looked up closing her book and picking her Chinese "Thats nothing and we should play the Last of us, it's not as violent but just sad" she told her friend. Looking at Clary suspiciously he did not want to ask any further she seemed to get snippy a lot now days "Their both violent in their ways" Simon scrutinised forgetting her artbook. "Fine whatever you like" Clary whispered in defeat. "Ugh fine the last of us then" He confirmed. "Thats what I thought" Clary muttered quietly.

After what felt like a long silence as Simon began the game, Clary just ate in silence. Simon broke the silence finally. "So" Simon hesitantly began. "Soo" Clary repeated not paying attention but continuing to eat her food. "Whats got you acting all zombie lately" he asked briefly giving her a side ways look before he returned his attention to smash some zombies that were appearing on the screen. "I am not acting zombie" she repeated in the same mute tone ignoring Simons few gazes away from the game.

"I have known you for years, and lately your just down Clary, you do know you can talk to me, is it your mom" he questioned narrowing his eyes his friend. "Yeah I know, just drop it for now" she replied looking away. "Come on Clare bear" Simon pouted at his friend. "Its my period if you must know, it affects my mood and behaviour like we all learned in 5th grade".

"No your not, i know when females are on their period" he told her back, earning a glare back from Clary. "How would you know I am not on my period then Simon" she narrowed her eyes at him. "We dated for 6 months remember and i..i j..just happen to know, and I do have a sister and i have dated females to know such details" Simon shrugged at the thought. "Eww Simon gross you have been keeping tabs haven't you" she accused. "You know what no stop! just stop Enough Fray, I am your friend, and friends stick together and help each other out now whats wrong, because quite frankly I am not the only one who thinks your being zombie everyone does, you seem unhappy and and your angry all the time, come on spill when have we kept secrets from each other" Simon snapped.

After a good minute of a stare down silence, seeing as her friend would not let it go, Clary finally broke out of her haze as tears ran down her face "not with the water works now Clary, just tell me whats wrong" Simon whispered reaching out. Realising his friend rarely ever cried he felt guilty "Clary I.. I didn't mean to sna_" he began. "I am pregnant" she said so quietly avoiding Simons gaze.

Whilst Simon tried to figure what she said he didn't think he heard her properly. "huh what preeg_" she cut him of again "I said I AM PREGNANT" much louder that he heard this time. Simon starred at Clary for a good 5 minutes. She could finally see she had made him shut up as he processed the news.

Then all of a sudden Simon burst laughing "Of all the jokes Fray thats not funny now whats really bothering you" he smiled after he stopped laughing . "What makes you think I am joking Si, I am almost 4 months pregnant. I .. I f-found out about a month ago and and" she stumbled with her words.

"That does not make sense Fray, last time I checked you where a virg_ you don't even have a boyfriend or have i seen you with anyone for the last months, and we dated like 2 years ago and and we didn't even do the deed then, how is this possible" he questioned her, still smiling . "YOu think i am lying, I .. I… I didn't plan any of this it just happened" she whispered "I…i i.. am so stupid Si of all the things i have done this" she waved at herself letting her tears fall again "it was one night ago you where away when I met him officially". " I m-mean i have a-accepted it, I am keep it" she weakly smiled at him.

Seeing that Clary was not backing down and her tears had not stopped Simon finally realised she was being serious "W..Well who is the father then, d-does does he know yet, is he even helping you the bastard, .. wait what do you mean you met officially?! where you internet dating Clary" he questioned narrowing his eyes. " OMY you were internet dating and didn't tell me CLARISSA thats dangerous" he scowled in disgust.

"Do you remember the guy from work he popped in a few times had golden hair, always was a flirt and always ordered a peppermint mocha frappuchinno, good looking you know"

she smiled at the memory of him. Letting her self wonder "Always wearing black jeans, with tight white tee's that hugged his muscles perfectly, and that hair was glorious" she continued.

"Well if you remember so much of him why does he not know yet?"Simon was becoming agitated Clary was not giving him much about this profound guy who had knocked her up. "Shut up Si let me finish" she told him continued " So yeah Maia, I and some girls went to pandemonium where i officially met him there. Well we danced and the rest is history and now i bare the evidence of our night together" she pointed to her belly Sarcastically.

"Well have you told him then" Simon asked again. "Thats the thing i haven't seen him since, its been like 4 months Si I.. I didn't think i would ever need to see him and it wasn't meant to get personal" she explained. "Well its personal now you have to tell him and it was personal when you had sex with him and lost your vir_" Sighing Simon looked away. He clearly was not happy with his friend decisions closing his eyes he tried to control his temper. "Where is this guy Fray, he didn't leave a number or email even Facebook".

Closing her eyes Clary looked at Simon as she spoke "Thats the thing Simon I don't even know where to find him or where to begin let alone remember his name properly I am stuck between Jonathan or Jace" she told him calmly. "So your telling me you let your guard down and went off with some stranger" Simon asked sounding angry again. "Hey hey his not a stranger his the father of my child" she patted her belly softly at the mention of her child. "Whom you don't have a clue to about" he finished. "Simon seriously, whats this about" she scolded him. "Nothing Clary" he said sighing in defeat " it just, well Clare bear you sure don't think its crazy" Simon shook his head "I mean you don't remember his name but you remember his favourite coffee" he sarcastically commented when it became quiet again.

After a moment of getting over their little argument " I still cant believe it though, you said you wouldn't go in Pandemonium again because everyone was creepy yet you went without me" Simon pouted. "Sorry Si" she said as she went back to her food again. "But hey surely Magnus would know, he knows everyone and he practically lives at Pandemonium" Simon told his friend giving her hope.

The next couple of days Clary was able to track the mysterious Magnus down. She began by digging through his friends list on Facebook not finding a single person that resembled the two men he hanged with that night, shaking her head she had pushed her laptop aside.

Next she had found her self knocking at his door, she stood there for 5 minutes knocking hoping that someone was home. As she was about to turn around the door opened revealing a man in his pikachuu boxers, with scruffy old dirty socks covered in glitter and a christmas hat on. Clary tried to avert her eyes from the bulge that protruded from his boxers as it was the only thing that was facing her. " Can I help you" Magnus asked rubbing his eyes from sleep. Clary just starred at the man in front of her not sure what say. "Come on deary you woke me up, now what do you want" he harshly asked her. "Um Magnus right" Clary whispered against the harsh cold wind brushing at her hair. "Yes it is" he answered narrowing his eyes "to what pleasure do i owe you girl". "Its Clary we have met on a few occasions" she told him. "Clary, Oh CLARISAA, Maia friend" he blinked as if a light bulb had been turned on. "Yeah haha Clarissa" she agreed. "Well don't just stand there in the cold come in come in biscuit" he cheerfully pulled her in the house.

She wanted to gag at the smell and dirt that lay everywhere in the house. Magnus led her to his couch in the centre of his house. "Sorry about the mess, had alittle celebration party last night" he told her as he removed things of the couch for her to sit. On top sat a cat that didn't look very cheery. "Thats meow chat doesn't like strangers much". " do you now meowchat, now skat" he cooed at the cat. "A celebration party, what for" Clary asked. "Everyday is a new day and you need to celebrate" he told her waving his hand in the air.

After an uncomfortable silence with Magnus Clary got to business "I .. I just wanted to ask you something" she began. "The i want to ask you something question, what damage have I down now, come on spit it out you have been hunting me for days Maia told me" he told Clary acting dramatic. "But please do continue we don't have the whole day darling" he said imitating an english accent.

"Um do you remember that time we met in pandemonium" she asked. "mmh I practically own that place sweet heart please be a little specific to which day and with whom at pandemonium" he asked picking at his fingernails". I met you with some girls you where in your usual spot and where accompanied by two other guys one had black hair as dark as a raven and one had gold hair?" she remembered.

"Oh oh oh yes how can I forget, that was a really goodnight with Alexander" he remembered twisting his face into a sloppy grin. "Did he send you, because I am still in no mood to talk to him" Magnus snapped suddenly.

"Alexander? who no i brought myself here" Clary pointed at herself. "But yes him and another boy with golden hair" she continued trying to her a name from him. "You mean Jace, the jack of all ass's yes those boys where fun to party with, if i remember quite frankly you and Jace hit it off quite well" he told Clary earning a blush from her. "Yes we did, we did just that" she murmured. So Jace it was, she thought calmly to herself.

"Come on get on with it, whats wrong what did he do" Magnus chided at her. "Well i was wondering where I can find this Jace really you know i would like to reconnect with him, kind of reacquaint myself with him really" she asked. " After all this time really Clarissa mmhh…" Magnus smiled at her "I knew you couldn't get past all his sexiness, who wouldn't though with those gold strange eyes eh" he looked up at her after his rambling and shaking himself with laughter. "Yeah I know, i thought i would run into him again it never happened" she replied him. "Unfortunately I can not help you, i have lost contact with the boys, you see me and Alexander had an altercation and i didn't find it fit to keep him in my contacts and as for the other boy he rather put me off with his tone and attitude, last i heard they where going back to the hell wherever their from" he said shooing off the topic as if it were unimportant.

For the past week and half, Clary had been traumatised by the idea that Jace! the father of her child was no longer in the same country as her, secondly there was no way to contact him because Magnus deleted his number or any contact for that matter, thirdly she was stupid to sleep with a stranger and give away her Virtue and fourthly she was vomiting all the time and always hungry. fift_ 'How long is this list' her conscious chided with her. just ibefore she scold her conscious her phone began to beep on the side of her bed.

"Mom" she crooked onto the phone sounding exaperated. "Clary hi, dear" her mother shouted from the other side of the phone sounding excited. 'great just what i need' Clary thought to herself. "Just 8 mores hours till i see you pumpkin, I also brought you some Idris treats you will love and Jon said hie" her mother had been updating her every second she had left Idris to come to her graduation.

"Alright, ill see you in 8 hours mother" she whispered hoping her mother would let her go. "But Clary" her mother whined. "I said bye see you in 8 hours" Putting the phone down she dashed to the toilet to empty the little bit of breakfast she still had in her belly. 'come on baby, you have to like something that i eat' she crooned at her slightly visible bump now.

Returning to her bed her eye was caught by a simple glimmer of an object that sat right at the corner back of her vanity dresser where the sun ray just touched it. She stood and reached beyond under her vanity to find the object. Pulling out she realised it wasn't just a regular ring it looked more like a family ring. A simple H stood out in the centre of the ring whilst the sides where encrusted with birds that where flying, they looked a lot like herons Clary thought. To be quite frank she thought the ring looked familiar but thats when it hit her it was probably something from Idris where she came from, her brother had something similar but with an 'M' for Morgenstern, yep thats right i must have got it there last time i went or mum left it with some of her belongings she shrugged. However Clary took the ring and hooped it around a necklace which she hung it on her neck. 'something from home' she thought smiling to her self and touching her neck. She needed something from home at the moment.


	3. Graduation

"How has Clary been doing, I know she has been biting herself with the finals and she just sounds off lately" Clary heard her mother speak to somebody. "She's fine Mrs. Fray, but i have to leave now" someone replied, Maia it must have been Clary thought but she ignored the thought and went back to sleep, her mother could not possibly be at her house yet, it was not 8 hours yet.

"CLARRRYY" her mother cooed from the outside of her bedroom "Clarissa" she said again coming into her room lazily. "Mom" Clary sleepily whispered. Realising it was her Mom. That must mean she had overslept, she was meant to pick her and Jon with the help of Simon's car. "Mom" she said pushing the blankets away and quickly standing up giving her self a head rush and falling back on the bed.

"Oh Mom" she said louder. "I am sorry, I overslept" Clary said louder pushing her hair away from her face. "Its okay dear but you owe me 20 dollars for my cab ride here, and this would certainly be a good profile picture of you looking like that" she smiled. Clary gave her mom a warning glare with her eyes "Where is Jon, i thought he was coming with you". "He was here earlier his gone off to meet up with some old friends" her mum told her narrowing her eyes at the sound of "Jon's" friends in New York of all places .

"I just hope its not that Sebastian kid, he was bad news" Jocelyn shook her head at the memory of him. "He got deported back to Paris remember Mom, and i don't think they would easily let him back again and Jon would be stupid if he went there again". Sebastian had been a kid during Jon's teens, the last they had seen him he had him and Jon thrown into prisoner all sorts of dealings he was unto, lucky Jon got off with a warning as he didn't really indulge into the whole dealings.

Changing the topic Clary asked "What time is it anyways, and how did you get in the house". "That friend of yours let me in and according to my watch its nearly 6 pm time to wake up" Jocelyn said as she tapped her watch "what" Clary stood up again "I must have been really tired" Clary said whilst her mother hesitantly came and sat next to her, rubbing Clary's back. She was being very careful, even as she embraced her daughter.

"How about dinner, it will give us a chance to catch up" Jocelyn suggested when they let go of each other. "Sounds great" Clary whispered noticing the awkward silence as she moved her hand on her belly, Jocelyn quickly averted her eyes from Clary's hands. "I will give you a moment alone" she whispered conspicuously as she began to walk out of the room. Weird Clary thought, her mother was being weird or she was being weird "Ugh i don't know" she whispered as she walked to grab her toiletries.

Dressed in some ripped boyfriends jeans, a simple loose white tee and some black vans Clary stepped out of her room to the kitchen where her mother was awkwardly standing around. "Lets go" she said. "You look lovely, no lovely is underestimated you look beautiful like your glowing I love what New York has done to you" her mother complimented. "Mom stop it, can we go now am starving".

Clary opened the front door just in time to see Jon behind it with his hand out stretched in the air about to knock. "Little sister" he boomed as he walked past her into the house, patting her head on his way. "Jon" she smiled widely "look at what you did at my hair and its Clary" she squatted at his hands. "You came in time we are going out" Clary told him as she and her mother proceeded to leave the apartment. "I just got here" he wickedly grinned. "And i am hungry" she scolded him with a hard glare. "Cool it" he muttered as he walked out to join the pair.

"Taki's" Clary and Jonathan said in unison. "Yes Taki's, for old times sake" Jocelyn harshly whispered. This was the place she first worked when they had escaped Idris during the uprising war that had killed their father, and sent their mother packing across the world.

Clary and Jonathan could remember the times they had to always be there, especially Jon when their mum could not find a babysitter.

After sitting in silence looking at their menus Clary looked up throwing a look at her very silent mother and her brothers goofy grin on the menu, Clary thought they hadn't changed much, she wondered if she looked changed to them with the whole baby thing, that they didn't know about yet. "Well i know what i am getting" she suddenly said as she looked up again. "Thats a first" Jon mumbles with a smirk plastered on his face.

When their waitress had returned Clary ordered a fruit smoothie, some coconut pancakes for dessert and " I will try this mu shu pork for my main" she finished smiling up at the waitress. "You would think you are eating for two" Jon muttered again catching Clary off guard and a glare from her mother. "No-o-o" Clary steadily replied "Its good to get away from those 2 minute noodles, oatmeal, and sandwiches that i live off and besides Jon i am not paying too" she explained herself. "Since when do you eat pork" Jon asked narrowing his eyes at Clary. "Since i am hungry" Clary muttered back.

Changing the topic "So what have you guys been up to" Clary asked the pair. "Jon has a new girlfriend" Jocelyn smiled. "She seems like a lovely girl always at our house and eating my food" she smiled looking up at her son. "Mom" Jon whined, blushing in the process and moving his hand in his hair. "Mmmh" Clary said. "Its nothing" he whispered turning his head away shy. Her brother was handsome she had seen the many girls hearts he had broken when they where younger, but it was never real, they never where real enough with Jon. "6 months is not nothing to me dear" Jocelyn smiled. "Jon details" Clary beamed "6 months thats like a record for you brother" she patted him on the back.

Clary kept nagging at Jon "Jon" Clary whined again. "Camille, Camille Belcourt is all you need to know" he told her looking away. "Facebook can always give me more details, and even a slight friend request" Clary threatened at Jon lifting both her eyebrows in unison, she wished she could lift one. "She is not Facebook material, you better stay away" he pointed to her in a serious tone, earning a smile from Clary. "You wish" she whispered in response.

When the food arrived Clary ate almost all her portions, seeing that her mother and brother where giving her unwanted looks. "What, I am hungry" she said with food in her mouth. "Ew close your mouth" Jon said rolling his eyes. Clary made sure to get more of the mu shu pork so she could store it in her freezer at home, the stuff was so good.

After they had finished their meals they returned to Clary's apartment where they just sat around, Jon had excused himself for some errands he had to run again. Suspicious Clary thought of it.

Jocelyn had been quiet since her arrival Clary thought. When she began to speak in a calm eerie voice Clary knew something was up "So" she had said. "So " Clary replied to her mother in the same quiet tone. "How are you really feeling" she wandered. "I am great and you have spent half the day with me already to know i am great" Clary said readjusting her position on the couch. "Are you really going to lie to me Clarissa" her mother said suddenly disapprovingly. "How am i lying, i am great i graduate tomorrow so i am great". After a moments silence and her mother looking at her, Jocelyn finally broke apart. "No you are not, i.. i f-Found the test" Clary finally looked at her mother the little colour on her face draining away.

"What test" Clary tried to play it off. "Clary" her mother said again in the same disapproving tone. Paling more she realised she had not properly thrown them away, when she had tried Maia had distracted her for something she needed. Seeing as Clary was not going to reply Jocelyn continued "In your top drawers, your not really pregnant are you". "No of course not" she said sitting up and putting her feet down " Those are for a friend" she whispered turning to face away from her mom.

"Your telling me you keep sticks with your friends pee in your drawer" Jocelyn raised her voice and lifted one eyebrow at her daughter. "Stop lying you have never been good at it, how far are you" and "And i can tell, the eating, always looking like something is going on, I just know it Clare, I had two of my own to know" she whispered waving her hands in the air. "I.. I .." Clary fell back on the couch. "I" she began to speak again. "Clary, i am not angry but how could not even tell me that you are pregnant" Jocelyn sat up starring at Clary.

"Four months" she whispered. "F..four, CLARISSA" Jocelyn screamed. "You just said you were not angry" Clary looked at her mother as she spoke. "I AM SHOCKED, MY My daughter of all people" Jocelyn stood up "How long where you planning to keep this from me, Are you keeping it, is it Simons". "No, its not, I.. I don't even know where the father is and Mom, calm down and what kind of a question is that of course i am, I.." Clary stumbled.

"You were what, you where not going to tell me where you, that that is why you refuse to move to Idris after you graduate and you don't know the father, what does that even mean" Jocelyn Half screamed and whispered. "Mom" Clary began. "No Clarissa, just no, I need to get away, I expected better from you" Jocelyn picked her bag and made her out of the house. "Mom" Clary screamed just as the tears began to spill "where are you going".

Clarissa followed her classmates and many strangers that surrounded her by lifting her hat and throwing it in the air as the loud cheers and applause began to be heard around the park. They where sitting outside their Uni, lifting their caps for their final time at the University.

The first arms that linked with Clary where from her best friend Simon "WE DONE IT CLAREEE" he screamed as he picked her up from the ground and spun her around earning giggles from her. "Be careful Si remember" she pointedly looked at her stomach. "Ooo yeah" he said as he put her down. He had to come accept the girl he grew up with was pregnant with another man.

Another set of hands came and embraced Clary, congratulating her was Maia and Jordan, they were roommates but they never saw each other "Congratz fray" they both told her, then many more classmates she couldn't even remember having been friends with where all congratulating her and giving her hugs.

Clary sneaked a look at her mother who was making her way to her. They had not really spoken since her revelation and she had come home late last night with red rimmed eyes.

"You have done it little sister" Jon embraced Clary, and smiling down at her. Her mother just stood behind and looked uncomfortable and very quiet. After Jon and Clary had hugged, he could sense the tension between his mother and sister "ill give you two a minute" he said as he walked off into the crowd.

"My dear Clarissa you have done it well done, I am so proud and happy darling" Jocelyn whispered dropping a tear. "Thank you" Clary whispered as she moved to embrace her mother.

Upon releasing her mother Clary smiled to herself she had done it, the late nights of studying, cries of hope she was now holding a simple paper that told everyone she had done something.

Simon surprised Clary as he hugged her from behind again "We really done it Clare" he whispered in her ear.

2 weeks later:

Her and her mother had not talked much after graduation, they left soon after and even their phone conversation where the same, her mother did not bring up the fight but Clary knew better that Jocelyn was hurting and really unhappy with her.

Now the pressing issue was finding another house. Her lease was to end by the end of the month which was 2 weeks away, much to her stupidity she had left everything to the last minute and she couldn't find an actual stable job. Maia had long ago moved right after graduation with Jordan those two where unseparated it seemed.

And after being told no by all the real estate companies she had acquired houses for, she came at a stand still in her half packed apartment. "Simooon what do i do now" she asked her friend as she got of the phone with another person telling her "you have been declined". Simon was entertaining himself with some shooting game on her xbox 360. "You could move in with me" he suggested "Eww no, not good for my baby" she told him holding her bump that she could easily cuddle with her own hands now. "Just for the time being fray, until you find something" he told her.

"No simon, I am fine, I don't want people to start bad talking about you too when they find out about this baby" she whispered. "But it doesn't matter, true friends stay together" he said. "No Si" Clary sighed. "Fine if you wont move in with me why don't you go home for a while, go be in your families company whilst your at the last stages of pregnancy, i am sure your mother would help greatly and you will be financially stable there Clare" he had stopped his game this time and really look at her when he spoke.

Clary sat there considering the idea, Idris would be worse everyone knew her there although it has been long, they would be ashamed of her but they wouldn't really know her "No simon and besides mom and I are still not on proper talking basis" She said throwing something in one of the boxes next to him. "Well fray have it your way, you know where I live" he told going back to his game. "Or you could help me pack" she muttered.

As she sat in her bed that night everything finally came crushing down. The child was not born yet but she could not even meet her owning living amends. No where to live, No baby daddy and she couldn't take it anymore she thought, her tears began to spill uncontrollable again for the 100th time that day. Remembering Simon's words "Have it your way" she picked her phone and dialled a number she had been avoiding for a while.

"Mom" she whispered her voice hoarse from the crying. "No, not mom its Jon" he said as he had picked the phone. "Is mom there, can I speak with her"she whispered into the receiver. "Aww dear sister why do you wound me, do you not want to converse in a conversation with your dear brother". "Come on Jon seriously" Clary harshly whispered "fine fine Calm you bones I was leaving anyway". "Jon who is that" she heard her mother in the back ground. "Its thy dear daughter" he shouted. "Clarissa" her mother sounded surprised.

"Clary" her mother crooned on the phone. Clary broke down on the phone as she explained her current situation no house, and she couldn't find a job and she felt alone. "Hows the baby" she asked sincerely. "Everything is fine, i went to the doctors they said everything is as expected" she told her mother wiping her tears away from her face. "I just wish i was there with you and you went doing this alone and this silence has been killing me" Jocelyn whispered. "I know i miss you, i wish you were here too". "I raised you well Clary, you know what to do" she sighed into the phone.

"Can i come home" Clary whispered shocked about she was about to do. "Your always welcome" Jocelyn simply answered.


	4. Where it all began

Hie Alright this chapter is bit different, it is in Clary's POV and we have kinda dated back to 5 months before where it all began.

I hope your liking it so far, sorry for the long wait. I have rewritten this twice and have settled on what i have here. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Enjoy and remember to give me advice. Your reviews matter :) thank you for reading

Disclaimer i don't own TMI just a huge huge fan.

**5 half months before.**

I frowned at my drawing on a little receipt when the door of the store opened again. 'Didn't people know how to make their own damn coffee at home' I thought. We were closing in 15 minutes but people never saw the signs out the door clearly.

Along with the door being opened a winter breeze rushed in leaving leaf's scattered on the door way. 'Not again' i silently groaned. Now that gives me an extra job before I get to leave, I still have that assignment to be completed too damn, damn.

I was too busy with my thoughts to notice the customer that had walked in. "Mmmh" they cleared their throating catching my attention. "Can I get some help around here" he said in a whiney voice. Rude I thought, looking up I wanted to give them a glare but I asked "H..Hello w.. what can i get you". The person in front of me was, I could not even put it in words, he just made me stutter.

"Whats good here" he murmured looking at the boards on top of my head as i stared back at him. Then his phone rang, answering he was whispering harshly to the receiver. I took the opportunity to stare. He was dead gorgeous, like really gorgeous.

How can i put it, the boy standing before me was A boy!? No Clary thats a man. He was a man thats what he was.

The setting sun was gleaming through the window I could see the glow of his skin. Something I wanted, i looked like a pastel next to anything and the sun never really did any wonders for me, but his light golden bronze just made him perfect. It perfectly matched with his hair too, a dark golden curly moppy mess, looked like he just got out of bed and he was owning that too.

Could anyone be perfect because this guy was. His arms long and intricate hung beside his body buried deep in his pockets now. His white shirt hung a little snug around his chest and his upper arms revealing his slim but muscular leonine built. "I just want to taste that" I thought

His mouth perked a little narrowly on his face, just perfect for his angular jaw. "I could kiss you right about now" I spoke so softly and dreamily. "Excuse me" He said aloud breaking his eye contact from the board. "Did you just_". "No I asked what you would like to order" I questioned quickly sighing. Stupid mouth.

Forgetting that he was still standing there whilst his eyes raked over the menu again. I let myself wonder, he looked like a lion ready to pounce I wouldn't mind if he pounced on me I greedily thought sighing happily again.

"You know its rude to just stare" he said still looking at the board. "What?!" I Stammer narrowing my eyes. Realising i had been caught, i had even began to drool this is bad Clary. "Sorry there was um eh em" I mumbled coughing lightly. "What can i get you" I asked instead again. Shaking his head he looked at the board once more then looked back at me.

"Just the peppermint mocha frappuccino" he asked pointing to the menu as if I could see it with my height. "W.. w.. Would you like it with cream" I asked my voice coming out roughly. That was stupid it comes with cream, i hope he ignores that. "Um is it good with cream" he looked up at me rising one of his eyebrows. Damn he could do that too. "I suppose so" trying to avert my eyes from his glare as my cheeks heating up.

That day was truly amazing, but i never got the chance to really talk to him again and I kind of hoped i didn't too. I had humiliated myself for sakes. He did return though on a few occasions that I worked but either someone else took the order or I asked them to do it for me. At one point when I had grown the balls to do it I missed out because I had to clean some idiots spill and another time Simon decided to come at the wrong time I wasn't happy with him the whole day.

However tonight i was going to forget all about him and enjoy myself well i had forgotten about him, he did pop in my mind a few times. A distraction was what i needed. I would never have a chance with someone like that anyways. It was nearly the end of our short break and my birthday was a few weeks ago so i needed to celebrate, although it wasn't always my agenda.

Maia has convinced me to come out tonight. First time going out without Simon there, i think thats why no one approaches, well guys mostly because he is always beside me its like we are married.

"Fray are you ready" Maia shouted from the other side of my bedroom door, distracting my thoughts. "Give me a second" I yelled back. Putting on the final touches of my outfit, I had ditched the sneaker girl look tonight for something more chic.

I simply wore some of those high wasted skinny ripped black jeans, paired with a high necklace lacy emerald crop top and my black platform pumps that Jon got me last christmas, good sense of taste for someone who always whines when we go shopping.

Maia opened my door slowly "Whoa someones getting laid tonight" she whistled. "Shut up" i scolded her closing the lid to my mascara.

"Your looking mighty fine Clary bear, I just wanted to mention Jordan's joining us" she said looking sides way.

"What i thought it was girls night" I asked looking at her, not that i minded Jordan but lately it was all about Jordan with Maia, we go to dinner he will be there, the mall he is there i know their shacking up but she hasn't mentioned it so i haven't asked, I tend to try and not prey.

"And for security reasons you know how pandemonium gets" she pouts leaving my door ajar " Hurry up too" she shouted as she crossed to the living room. "Yeah and close my door next time" I shouted back smiling "You look fabulous too".

Waiting in the line to get into Pandemonium is always hectic on a Friday night, everyone wants to be here. Tonight must have been extra special everyone had some funny costumes on, that was good for me made me look extra good I think.

Our first stop was the bar I was able to buy myself the first drink, then some guy got me another one. We had been on the floor for about an hour trolling around when, Maia looked at her phone then she launched herself off the bar and started strutting to the VIP lounge. Not this again, last we tried this we ended up being kicked out at some other place i could not even remember.

"Thanks Bat, I owe you one" I heard her say lifting her eyes in a flirty gesture. We walked in the lounge.

It was so much better and freer and people tended to behave better up here. "Way to go Maia" i silently clap at her. Then i heard Maia scream "Magnus" who was standing a few feet away near a table with two other man, Magnus was good company i think but he wasn't much of my friend.

"Maia you maddest" he greeted her " I told you Bat would not disappoint" he spoke tenderly as he got closer to us, earning a friendly eye roll from Maia. "thanks" she said giving him a side ways hug.

Looking behind Maia he realises she has company as Jordan and I awkwardly stand."Now who is this handsome fella" Magnus slyly smiles at Jordan.

Maia lets out a shrill laugh "His taken" she rolls her eyes as she loops her hand with one of Jordan's, who looked surprised at her hand around his. I knew they were dating and now i am just third wheeling, perfect Clary, just perfect. "If you say so" he mouths then turns away to walk back to his table.

Magnus returns to his table where two other boys sat. Their heads were turned away from our direction but they noticeably were very different from one another, one had very dark black hair and the other golden blonde, almost like my coffee guy, I sighed looking to the side.

"Are you coming" Magnus shouted from his table, making the two boys draw their attention to us.

Maia and Jordan began to make their way to the table, but I was stuck on my spot. My first instinct was to check my hair curls and that I was still dressed, because i felt like everything had melted off. I stared at the eyes of my coffee guy, he was here but he quickly turned his head away. "Clary" Maia called breaking my reverie.

Putting on my best walk in my heels i make my way to the table, i cautiously stand right beside Maia and Magnus and avoid looking at him. "Do I look okay" I whispered to Maia. "You look hot Fray now own it" she whispered. "And what is this with Jordan" she just looks at me and smiles.

Magnus and the boy with the charcoal black hair looked cosy, way too cosy I noticed until Magnus went to kiss him on the cheek. "Would you two get a room" My blonde guy said irritated, he had been very quiet.

"No need to get hasty Jonathan, just because you have no one as special as my Alexander here" Magnus scolded jokingly, having a drink. Jonathan simply shakes his head and looks directly at me, he gives me a glare before turning his head away. What was that, its like he doesn't even recognise me, but i did humiliate myself.

I hadn't registered Magnus's words before but did he just say Jonathan, thats unfortunate I scowl. My bothers name is Jonathan. 'Ow clare imagine making love to him and you have to say Jonathan ah Jon' my mind scolded me making me sigh in discomfort.

"You have been very quiet" Maia asks me quietly. Before i could answer Magnus speaks "I hadn't even noticed I am Magnus" he says holding his hand towards me. I shake his hand back, as he releases mine my hand is full of glitter. "And this is Alexander and moody Jonathan" he points to the other boys. I just nod my head keeping my eyes away.

I was getting bored everyone had left the table attending to their own corners. It was only me and Jonathan, who at the moment was staring back at me at this point. "You know its rude to just stare" he says "I know I am stunningly very gorgeous" he continues to utter in a snugly voice.

"I wasn't starring and_" i began to say but stumble at the realisation of his words thats what he said when i first aw him. "Yes you have since you got here, you do look familiar" he accuses. "You are the guy who has stumbled in my coffee shop a couple of times" I whisper looking up.

"Right" he sighs "thats you " he says annoyed and looks away. "Am I bothering you" I ask before i can filter my response. He looks at me once then stands and goes to the bar leaving me all alone.

What the, ugh this is horrible. I cautiously look around me, no one would notice if I left would they. I stand and grab my purse when a voice interrupts me. "Would you like a drink" Jonathan asks putting the drink in front of me. "Um" i say looking around "sure" sitting back down. Weird and unexpected.

We drink in silence, then he goes and buys more drinks "who makes the coffee" he asked suddenly. "Why" I ask back. "Their really good, thats why, Whats your name anyways". "Clarissa, but call me Clary" I answer.

"Well Clary would you like to dance" he asks unsure, running his hand in his hair. Well this is a weird turn of events one moment he was moody the next he wants to dance. "Sure" I say standing up and downing my drink fast.

Blame it on me by Calvin Harris was blaring on down stairs as we made our way to the floor. Jonathan followed my lead as i began to sway to the music. Then the song slowly began to morph into Real love making me close my eyes and throw my head back as i danced in circles feeling the beat.

The last few drinks were really getting to me I never danced, unless if i drank. I slowly smile at myself. The slow part of Real Love came on just as i began to really move side to side making me bumped into Jonathan, who holds me at my waist to steady me and really stares at me.

I stare back into his eyes, they burned gold and with desire. They where being eluminated by the different colours of lights in Pandemonium, he really was gorgeous. I close my eyes and begin to slowly move into him, going for his lumpcious lips when he asks "Are you okay".

I open my eyes to see him look bewildered, lost and confused this was rejection at its best. I didn't give Jonathan another look, I just turned away walking towards the crowd to reach the bar, i needed a drink, a very strong drink. I was about to break through from the crowd when I felt a hand wrap around my waist and pulling me back, suddenly I was flash against somebodies back.

As i tried to turn around the arm tightened around my waist allowing me no room to breathe or move. "Oo what the hell" I try scream over the music. I feel we are moving further back into the crowd "Let me go" I ask the person behind me who begins to sway to Ushers love in this club. "Just move with me baby" Jonathan whispers in my ear surprising me.

I look up to see him smirking "Did I scare you" he mouths over the music "Move with me" he whispers again closer in my ear as he begins to really move. What the hell.

After a moment of standing still and being stubborn I see he could dance, like really dance. I try grinding my hips against his body which only makes him tighten his arms around me. Jonathan begins nipping at my ear lob, slowly he moves to my neck sucking on my sensitive spot right under my ear.

I can feel his breathe against my face as his lips move along jaw where he plants a soft kiss beside my lips. Is this even real, like this god given man was getting hot over me, I could feel his length against my back as his hands moved from my waist and encircle me.

Usher slowly sings _"I don't care whose watching watching watching ooh baby in this club .. aye aye aye baby let's make love". _I slowly turn around in Jonathan's arms, looking into his golden gobs i don't see the gold from before but blacks of his irises full of desire.

slowly i entwine my arms behind his neck, thanks to my 5 inch heels I am not my 5'5 height i could easily reach my hands as I moved to cradle one side of his face to pull his lips down on mine. How strange 2 seconds ago he rejected me and now we were here.

His lips touch mine chastely, tasting each other. We are slowly pushed from the dance floor, into a little private corner were he picks up our kiss again. His lips slowly move against mine, then I steadily bite his bottom lip and earn a slow and quiet moan from him.

"Do you want to leave" he asks as he pushes off me to stand on the other side of the corridor we were in. I don't think about it but i quickly nod my head as Jonathan takes my hand leading me out of Pandemonium.

When we reach my place I check my phone planning to txt Maia to not come over because i have a guy at the house when I see her txt *Where are you Fray*

*Don't worry just saw you walk out with Mista hot pants ;)*

*Will be staying at Jordan's tonight* was the last txt message, yes prefect the house all to my self and Jonathan who had been very quiet. He quietly follows me around the apartment, as I throw my shoes in one room and walk past the lounge and and into the kitchen.

I walk over to the fridge "would you like anything to drink" I ask swinging it open, but Jonathan stands right behind me towering over me he closes the fridge door with one of his hands, whilst the other one travels to my bare waist making goosebumps appear on me. " Or i could have you" he whispers seductively as he turns me around pushing me against the fridge with his body, making the fridge squeak in protest from the added weight.

Jonathan stands back slightly, keeping one arm on the fridge whilst his other hand slowly roams on my face, using one finger he traces my jaw line to the corner of my mouth where he moves and slowly perks at.

I try move my lips to catch his but he quickly moves to assault my neck with hot quick kisses. Jonathan nips and kisses me until i groan in impatience longing for his lips to be on mine. Smirking at me, he slowly pins my hands to my side as he bites my bottom lip, throwing a chaste kiss on them.

Jonathan loosens my arms letting me escape his cage, i quickly let them fall behind his head again this time having to reach up on my toes without my heels. i slowly kiss him tasting the sweetness and bitterness of him, I nip at his lower lip as he brings his hands behind my thighs, Where he impatiently grabs my thighs making me gasp from the contact, i smile into his mouth.

I feel his heated hands through my jeans, he helps me by picking me up from the floor as i wrap my legs around him. Jonathan begins to walk through the house down the corridor to the bedrooms without breaking our contact. I hear him reach to open a door "not that one" I whisper against his lips as he closed it behind me.

He walks down further opening the bathroom door next " not that one either" i smile as he closes the door yet again and moves further. Jonathan opens the last door in the corridor, he walks us in unsure but i nod my head as he puts me down.

He gazes above me then dips his head into the crook of my neck, slowly and tantalising he moves his lips along my jaw to the corner of my mouth " so beautiful" he murmurs.I let him continue as i shakily move my hands to unbutton his shirt.

Jonathan drops his gaze at my shaking hands on his shirt, he gives me a lopsided smirk as he reaches for my top zipper behind me. I feel it loosen and feel the cold air hit my back as i am braless. Jonathan massages his hand down my back making me shiver.

I manage to remove all his buttons without fainting out on him. My eyes rake the image infront of me, it was better than i thought. He could put Micheangelo's statue to shame. My hand shakes in front of me as i caress him. I let myself explore the way his stomach is intricately designed and moulds into his skin

Jonathan throws his head back closing his eyes as I feel the the V's on either side of his body perfectly moulded into his skin too. My hands move to circle the waist band of his Calvin Klein under wear revealed on the tops of his jeans. Shaking still i reach the zipper of his pants. Jonathan looks at me then as i let my hands slide down the zipper. Pausing a little he nods his head for me to go on.

Once his clothes are all off i could see his bulge urging to be released from his underwear. Jonathan begins to pull my top of, but i cringe from the contact. Now I am not sure i am ready, this is moving to fast, he and us, his a stranger for sakes, Stop it Clary stop before you go to far.

I am unaware my boobs are exposed as one of Jonathan's hands massage while the other goes to pull my pants off. My hands quickly come to cover my exposed chest. "You don't have to be shy" he whispers roughly moving back a little. "your beautiful" he whispers for the second time today must be the alcohol talking.

My hands fall beside me as my face is pulled in for a kiss. I sigh as his lips make contact with mine. "Are you okay" he whispers against them. When I don't answer he pulls back to stare at me. "Did i do something wrong" he wanders.

"No" I whisper sighing to the side. "It seems so" he asks putting his eyebrows up. He moves back to sit on my bed so we are nearly the same height when i become quiet again. "It's just that i have never been this intimately close to any man ever" I pull my hands from chest to point between us.

" I wanted the person to be special and your just a stranger and I don't want to put this burden on you Jonathan" I ramble, but he just stares at me "And, well I am a virgin, I am sorry Jonathan i just didn't think you would even come past my door way to my apartment. I..I" stumbling with my words.

"First of all call me Jace, you keep reminding me of my parents every time you call me Jonathan and secondly we don't have to do anything you don't want" he explains lowering his arms onto his legs.

"Thats the thing I want too like, with you" I whisper staring into his eyes. "Are you sure" he asks staring at me "Because i can show you a good time" he smirks this time.

***Back to reality* 5 Months after**

"Clary, Clary wake up we are nearly there" My mother crooned in the front seat as I groggily sat up in the back seat of the car. Looking out the window i try to figure out where I am. all I see is the line of a forest. "You look lost silly we are nearly home just passing Brocelind forest" she announces looking back at me again.

Right I was back in Idris now, why did I think I would be seeing high rise buildings we lived in the country an hour away from the main city Alicante. I sighed looking forward. After ten minutes of silence my mother starts pointing out different manors in the district.

"Over there are the Lightwoods, you remember Maryse and her beautiful children Clare you used to play with her daughter alot" I quickly shake my head having no clue who she is even talking about. "About half a mile from them are the Herondales, very rich family here in Idris they just moved well some of them moved here from England" she keeps on yapping about "Ooo and over there are the Penhallow's, they throw amazing gatherings, in fact we have one coming up in a month you are invited too" She says as she looks back to the front.

Lucky Luke was behind the wheel she seemed very distracted or maybe just trying to distract herself. "And over there are the Wayland's, good old friends of ours" She announces again. "Jocelyn give the girl a break she just woke up" Luke scolds her kindly.

"And here we are" she points as we drove down a driveway to a two storey antic looking house "The Fairchild's" she spoke again ignoring Luke.

"Right" I whisper "Home".


	5. Old Friends

**Disclaimer/ I do not own TMI Cassie Clare does! Just a huge fan**

**Remember to review means a lot.**

"What the hell Jon" I screamed wiping at the goo on my face that had fled from his mouth to my face and my food. I glared at him as he glared at me "What do you mean "what the hell Jon" " he mimicked me chewing menacingly at his food and continuing to spit bits of food across the table.

"Mom" I screamed turning to look at her. She sat next to Jon whilst I sat next to Luke, having a supposedly peaceful family dinner which was turning into a brawl at the moment. "How could you" he continued "Mom trusted you" "Mom tell her" he shouted pointing at me.

"Jon" she said silently looking straight ahead. Jon continued to mumble muffles as he ate another spoonful of his food. "Jon" she said again more sternly "stop being outrageous" she looked at him.

Jon looked strangled glaring at Mom, then he began to cough hysterically choking on his food. Luke stood up and rounded the table quickly and began tapping Jon's back quickly helping him regain control.

This was going very well i thought, very very well. I peered at Jon, who was now having a drink of water and squatting away Luke's hands from his back. "How about we all maturely behave and discuss this as adults" Luke suggested calmly as he returned to his seat.

"Now Clary explain yourself plea_" Luke tried. "O don't tell me you knew too Luke" Jon asked rolling his eyes and settling them on me again. Luke simply put his hands up and shook his head and starred at me. Everyone but mom starred at me, I guess I had to say it again.

"Like I said" I began "I am pregnant" I swallowed hard roaming my eyes from person to person. "5 months to be exact and it wasn't planned as you see that is why I am home" Jon looked away scoffing. "And Jon you don't need to go getting angry at mom she only just found out herself and".

"Don't go getting angry at her she still knew" he mumbled. "Jon" I tried again. "Clary" he repeated. "Well" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Well what Clarissa, who is the bastard who done this too you, was it that rat face kid, whats his name again" he asked harshly. "Simon, his name is Simon not rat face" I answer irritated. "Well tell him to never show his face here ever again, do you hear" he threatens.

"Jon stop". "Don't Jon me Clarissa, you had one thing to do in New York and that was to study and not be touched by rat face" Jon rebuked me. "I told you his name is Simon" I grit my teeth together. "And his not the father" i quietly say knowing he is going to blow. "What" His eyes widen "What did you say, what was that last part" Jon narrowed his eys.

"I said_". "I know what you said little sister" his glare turns cold over the table. A whole minute passes in silence everyone had abandoned their food, Mom and Luke were so quiet. "Well if its not rat face who is it then" Jonathan's voice boomed over the silence.

"I.. I.. w would be lying if I said I knew who he was" I whispered, no one said a thing so I continued "And I have no idea where to begin even looking, it was a mistake" I told them lamely lifting my hands and shrugging them.

Jon was so quiet his face turned a shade of red, then purple his eyes looked as if holes had been drilled in them, the black taking over his green shade. Standing up he smacks the table sending a loud bang making everyone. Besides his glamour and looks Jon also inherited our fathers anger.

He paced a few times before he stood still "You know what I am done, I am ugh so done" he muttered walking away a moment later the front door banged. At least he didn't break anything this time I sighed aloud.

The three of us left on the table just avoided each others gazes. "So i am guessing you forgot to tell me the part that this baby was fatherless" Mom whispered suddenly looking at me. "Excuse me" she says pulling herself away from the table.

Luke looks conflicted when mum leaves "um" he says looking after Jocelyn " you should probably go check on her" I point, excusing myself from the table. Walking up to my room I felt a heavy burden on me again, the burden of being reckless and stupid why did I even come home.

Only if Jon hadn't been up in my business this might have been a goodnight. This was our first family dinner altogether since I came home and I ruined it in minutes. A tear dropped from my face onto my hands asI firmly dumped my self on the bed.

I sat in the darkness of my room for hours looking up at the reflection of my glow stars that were still stuck on the sealing from when I was a kid. My hand had been lying on my stomach slowly caressing my belly that was noticeably swollen now, when I wore tight stuff.

I countlessly asked myself why and frowned at myself. It had been only days since my arrival and i had already rocked the boat.

Sleep finally caught up to me in the wee hours, I simply slept with my hand resting on my belly protecting what was to come and my eyes swollen from all the crying.

…

Alienated that is how I felt. It had been over a week since everyone in the house officially knew I was pregnant. That seemed to be okay, until they all learnt it wasn't Simons but some stranger. I don't even know why everyone kept assuming it was Simon of all people ugh.

Jon had moved out for the week or so i thought, the times we did run in on each other he would snob me acting as if I don't even exist. Mom was dealing it in her own way, she would ask the occasional how are you, Have you eaten and most times she will be at work and when she comes she is working. Luke was just Luke, kept himself in his study. Yes I had gotten the message.

But today was a different day and I intended to do something with my life, other than lay in my bedroom and savage for food.

I settled into my long running tights, and a simple tight singlet tee that showed off my growing bump perfectly. Smiling in the mirror I stormed out onto the drive way and begin to walk.

After 30 mins of walking I find myself trudging through the Brocelind trail. The air smelled of an earthy wet sensation, filtered with small streaks of the sun that shown through the gaps of the long Karri trees along the trail.

I could get used to this silence, only the occasional breeze spoke and the few chirping birds that were cocooned up in their nest. Simply magnificent. I never wanted to go home, I loved this zen. Until i heard a chuckling sound in the distance what now I turned side to side.

Nothing appeared out of the blue so I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky so I could refresh my senses. Too quickly I hear panting and leaves being swished away by an animal, this time I squint my eyes to get a better look ahead but nothing appears.

"Aaaaah move, move, move" Someone screamed impatiently behind me, making me turn at a blinding speed to look behind. I quickly jump to the other side of the horse coming very fast in my way beforeI could squashed into a tree.

I catch myself on my hands, securing my stomach by parting my legs to balance but bump my head on a tree trunk, I then lower myself slowly into a sitting position.

"Isabelle, you see why I don't race you bad things happen" "I hear a girl argue and jumping to the ground. "Its not my fault you chose to over take me the wrong time" another voice chimes in. "Stk stk" the girl replies.

Closing my eyes I feel a small headache coming on from all the spinning I just had to do, this can not be good for the baby.

"Are you okay" a hand is placed on my shoulder. I open my eyes staring into another girls eyes, she is crouched over me.

"Are you okay" she asks again gently shaking my shoulder this time. "Yes, yes I won't be if you keep shaking me" I say annoyed. "Aw sorry" she apologetically lets me go, and steps away.

I try standing up but I sway slightly falling into the girls arms that were half raised towards me. "Hey are you sure you are okay" she asks helping me stand up straighter "Aww your pregnant too, damn" she says whispering. "I am fine, but you worry to much" I say stepping away.

I manage to finally stand on my own two feet and finally see who was company. Two very tall females, gorgeous too I thought. One girl had huge grey, blue eyes, and long brown hair, her face was set in a frown at the moment but I could see the many lines formed from laughing.

The other girl had a glare on her face as she stared at me. She was beautiful with her dark eyes and jet black hair, she looked familiar.

"I am Tessa" the one with the brown hair chimed smiling at me. "and this is Isabelle" she nodded to the other girl. "Sorry i nearly ran you over" she nervously laughs.

"I am Clarissa but you can call me Clary" I cleared my throat.

"Clary" Tessa wondered. "As in Clarissa Morgenstern" she asked. "I go by Fairchild, but yes why" I mumbled.

It became silent again then Tessa let out a squeal "No way" she yelled "Clary do you remember me" she asks excitedly.

"Um" I lift my eyes to look at her. She was bouncing on her feet looking from me to Isabelle. I shake my head. "Sure you don't remember me" she asks again. "Nope" I mumble looking to the side. How could I remember I was like 2 or 1 for most of the part.

"Well It began with swimming lessons, then I would babysit you with that brother of your's, whats his name again" she wondered "Jonathan" I say "Yes, he was quite a handful". "Still is" I whisper.

"Tess, we better get going before James wakes up" Isabelle reminds her friend. "I know I know, but the boys can manage for a few minutes" Tessa turned to look at her friend.

"Izzy do you not remember Clary here, you two were friends when I babysat you". "Right" Isabelle said looking away. I look at the other girl in disbelief me friends with that barbie I don't think so.

This was getting awkward. "I best be going anyways" I say turning around quickly trying to escape. But a sharp jab rips from my stomach, it was as if someone kicked me from the inside out. I double over wincing in pain, I feel an arm brace over me again. "Hey are you alright" Tessa asks.

"I don't know" I mumble putting a hand to my stomach and looking up at her. She helps me sit down on the wet ground "How far are you" she asks sitting next to me. "Tess" Isabelle whines from her spot. "Go on ahead, i'll catch up with you later Izzy" Tessa shouts.

Isabelle mounts back on the horse and begins to stride away.

"Sorry about her" she tells me once the other girl is gone "Do you mind" she asks placing her hand on my small bump. I feel another jab wince through my stomach "mmmh" I groan grinding my teeth together. Tessa rubs the spot where the pain originated from then she laughs.

"Silly thats your baby kicking" she smiles up at me. "What" I look at her. She wasn't feeling the pain yet she just assumed. "Its your baby kicking, haven't you felt a kick yet" Tessa explains.

What was she own about my baby kicking "You do remember I fell before" I tell her seriously. " and you do remember you were able to catch yourself" she tells me. "Here rub the spot again he may kick for you again" she says guiding my hand to the spot.

"How would you know his a he, he could be a she" I question.

"No quarrels needed Clary, I just assume his a he, very strong too" she tells me smiling again. "Girls can be strong too" I say pouting playfully at her. "I have my own little mouth to feed and he was quite the kicker too" she smirked laughing away.

"Herondales are quite the boys" Tessa murmur's laughing again and looks away in awe at a nearby tree. Herondales I thought, I have heard that name before. "You're a Herondale" I ask catching her attention again.

"Yes, not by blood of course I married into the family, Will my husband is a handful too" She rumbles on. "Why do you ask" she looked at me. "Its only that my mum mentioned the Herondales to have moved from England recently and you do not have an accent".

"Ooh no we lived there for a bit, that is where I met Will then we moved to Wales and now we are here, Will is helping his younger cousin with their family business so we are here".

"Do you love it" I ask suddenly. "Do I love it here, yes I do miss my home New York, England and Wales but my heart is where it wants to be with Will".

"Your a New York too, but wait if your a New Yorker how did you babysit me in Idris" I asked looking at her "Yes ooh I have cousins here but by your enthusiasm I am guessing you consider it home rather than here" She openly asks. "Yes, I am here indefinitely until I pop but_".

"Tess" we both turn our heads to see Isabelle galloping towards us on her horse "I would have thought you would have reached home by now Izzy" Tessa yells at her friend annoyed.

"I know, I know" she says getting of the horse, she really was graceful. "But Will called because you were not answering, so I decided to come back" she rolls her eyes. "I better be going anyways" I whispered to Tessa, she looked at me quizzically then her eyes dropped to the chain around my neck.

"You should come by and we catch up some more" Tessa tells me standing up. "Yeah, maybe" I agree avoiding Isabelle who was glaring at me.

…..

**Tessa's POV the girl Clary just met.**

"Did you notice the ring around Clary's neck" Isabelle asked me suddenly. We were slowly galloping along the meadow leading up to the manor in the distance. "And you could have been nicer" I scold her remembering her attitude towards Clary.

" What I was" She tells me, giving a side ways look. "For a moment I thought it was Jace's" Isabelle continued on about the necklace on Clary's neck.

"Your starting to sound like Kaelie" I chimed. "What" Isabelle yelled "now that is a new low for you Tessa and your the adult here" Isabelle argued.

I only laughed in reply. Kaelie was Will's younger cousin's ex who didn't get the hint of being an ex.

I knew the ring all to well though, it was a family crest of the Herondales. My own husband had something similar that he gave me once. But it was not the same one, mine stayed on the bottom of my treasured things in my lingerie drawer.

The thought made me blush slightly, remembering one of the pieces Will bought me recently, because he thought I would look sexy in it.

The ring yes I thought, Stephen Will's late uncle had one made specially for him which he passed on to his son before his death, but these days it wasn't branded on his right fourth finger.

But the same thing hung on Clary's neck. Tessa your just getting ahead of yourself I thought, but I was sure there was only one like that.

"Do you hear that" Isabelle's shrilly laugh breaks through my thoughts.

We were getting closer to the stables when I heard the shouting coming from the house, this did not sound good at all. "You better rush before you loose another antique" Isabelle murmured casually. I simply glared at the girl who was gracefully mounting of the horse.

…

The sky was turning an orange pink when I finally reached home. There were a few cars in the drive way one of them being Jon's, maybe he had come to his senses.

"Clarissa" I heard Jon slur in the next room, when I closed the front door. "Clarissa, come here sister" He slurred again this time a few girls laughed along. "Jon" I say coming into the room. "And here she is ladies, my little sister" he continues to stand up and heads over to me.

Jon places his arm around my shoulders whilst the other hand cradles a bottle of whisky. This was not good it was only Monday for sakes. I sighed looking away trying to revive my nostrils from the stench.

"Camille and Kaelie meet my knocked up little sister" Jon swayed a bit holding onto me tighter. I glared at Jon at the corner of my eye. How could he, not in front of his friends. The two girls slyly smiled at me. "Jon" I warned as he continued to gun down the brandy down his throat. "Do you want to talk about this somewhere else" I ask.

"No" he chimed taking another swig "My friends can hear whatever I have to say". "Jo" I say again warning him. "My little sister here is knocked up and clueless about the father of her child" Jon mocks laughing to.

"Now what does that make her" he slur's again "A slut or..r.r maybe a whore" he shrugged his shoulders looking at his friends, who just stared. "Jon stop" I whispered tears pricking at the corners of my eye. "I am only telling you what is true little sister" he whispers leaning down "Telling you what mother cannot say her self".

"What can I not say myself" Jocelyn asked sounding angry "Whats going on Jonathan".

Jon pushes of me, swaying a little as he stood to look at mum. "Tell her Jocelyn, tell her how you really feel" he pointed to me. Mum simply seized the situation then she looked behind me and Jon "You two out and take your drunk friend" she harshly whispers.

I quickly took the opportunity and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, I could no longer control the tears that stained my face.

"And there she goes" Jon yelled after me.

"Enough, that is not how we handle things in this house Jonathan" mom screamed then a few minutes later I heard the door bang and two cars leave.

**Okay as you may notice i have put Tessa's POV i kinda want to begin introducing Jace into the story now! so i hope its not to irrational and out of the blue. **


	6. Old friends part 2

**Here we go. **

**Thanks for all the people following. I hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI just a huge fan!**

"Fray are you even listening" Simon breathed into the phone, making me drop my pencil once again. This was the third time he had asked if I was listening. Well I was half listening and half trying to balance my pencil on my pouted lips.

"Yeah yeah I hear you, you have reunited with Eric and you guys are starting the band up again" I repeat what he had just said minutes ago. "Are you sure you want to do that again I remember how that worked out before Si" I cringe at the memories when I had to go support him during band practise and gigs.

"You need more faith in me Fray, we have a name this time it will be a hit and we are gonna be getting girls" I heard him smile into the receiver. "Whats the name then" I pout at myself looking in my long mirror across my room. "The sex scoundrels" he whispers. But I was not listening again because something smelled good was coming into my room.

"Did you say the sex.." I half yell laugh. "Yeah haha crazy right". "No Si thats stupid, can you just hold on for a bit" I pull the phone away from my ear and sniff some more.

"I am still angry at Jon for you" I hear him say. "I know you are, you haven't stopped mentioning about it every day we have talked this week Si" I tell him closing my eyes and enjoying the smell. "I know he called you all those things and I think he deserves a black eye from me" Simon tells me gritting his teeth.

It had been three days ago I sent a distressed voicemail to Simon about wanting to come back, yet three days later he was still talking about it and I just wanted to go eat the bacon I was smelling.

"Si, hold up again" I half yelled into the receiver. "Whats wrong" he asks as I put the phone back to my ear. "Nothing" I tell him trying to find an excuse to end the call.

"So I was thinking maybe I could com_" Simon starts to mumble about something but I was half listening again. "Simon" I interrupt "Si ill call you back" I murmur greedily smiling.

"Simon ill call you back" I repeat putting on my ugg boots. "What why" he sounds alarmed on the other side.

"I..I j..just smelled bacon, thats why" I admit smiling. "What are you serious, Fray" he scolds me through the phone. "Bye" I say walking towards my door. "Fray no don't you dare, don't you dare choose bacon over me" Simon yells.

"I said I will call back" I whisper laugh. "But I want t_" I hear him say just as I hang up.

….

"Mmmh Bac..coon" I whisper closing my eyes as I enter the kitchen. "Ahh" I hear mum say somewhere making me open my eyes. "I knew this would do the trick, morning to you too" She says placing a plate full of bacon and freshly brewed coffee on the bench near me.

I had hoped she wasn't here when I came down, since the little drama the other day we hadn't really seen each other. But the bacon smell was driving me crazy I just didn't think as I walked down. I turn to go hide in my room again. "Come on honey, I made it for you" she shyly smiles when I look at her.

Her eyes point to the food and back to me pleading. "I know you have been craving it" she quietly talks "I may have heard you talk in your sleep about how much you wanted bacon". "I do not speak in my sleep" I sheepishly say, sitting down. "Yes you do and drool too" She laughs.

"You have been watching me sleep" I grimace slightly. "I was worried about you". "Even when your angry at me" I say picking at my bacon. "Even when I am angry at you" she agrees nodding.

"I was thinking maybe you could come with me to work today" Mom continues to talk whilst walking around and putting things together. I put down my coffee and coughed. "As in like come meet your client" I ask lifting my eye brows.

"Yes as in come and be my assistant, I could use your eye for colour honey" she tells me. "Um". "Um what Clary" she wipes her hands looking at me. "Aren't you afraid of too many questions, you know" I say looking at my stomach.

"Don't take what Jon said literal" she sternly looks at me. "I know he was drunk" I tell her. "So you will come" Mom whispers enlarging her green eyes at me. "Why not" I smile. I could use some time out of the house I guess.

"But after my bacon" I point to my plate.

…

"Maryse" mum yelled as she embraced the woman on the door step. Maryse landed her eyes on me and Mom catch'd on "Aw sorry this is Clarissa, my daughter" she points towards me.

"Ahh yes Clarissa, I am Maryse" She said very sternly eyeing me strangely.

Maryse leads us into her huge house through different corridors, some of the walls hung pictures of her children at a very young age. I could spot a little girl who resembled Maryse in one of the photos, her teeth covered in braces. Then there was a series of pictures of two little boys, all with similar features as the girl but their.

One had a stubborn look to his face with ocean blue eyes and the other wore glasses that were to big for his face, hiding the beauty of his eyes.

Once Maryse had finished explaining her idea for her new back yard, mum and I began working. Mom was an interior designer, she specialised in home designing while i just liked to draw.

Around lunch time I excused myself for the bathroom. Mum had told me to come back straight but I wandered off after i saw the view from one of the too large windows and now I was lost really. I stopped at the foot of the stairs peeping side to side trying to decide which way to go back to the office. Did I even pass stairs before?!.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house" A small voice imitating Batman's voice sounded off somewhere making me jump slightly.

"I said who are you" the voice half yelled coming closer, then a young boy stepped down the stairs and made his way down to where I stood. "Clary" I stammered in surprise when we came face to face.

"Well Clary it looks as if you have yourself in a sticky situation here" This time he sounded like sherlock. I just stared. "I won't tell my momma you were snooping around if you come play with me" he mutters seriously.

"Are you serious, I wasn't _" I try say. "Do you want me to stay quiet" he threatens enlarging his gray eyes hidden behind his glasses.

"But I .. I wasn't" I whisper. "So deal then you will come and play" he says cheerfully. I nod sheepishly. "Names Max by the way".

Max takes my wrist and drags me to a lounge room that is equipped with everything you need in a theatre, Simon would love this. I stand around while Max play's with some buttons on the remote then a big projector screen comes to life in my face. "Seat" he orders handing me a remote to play with.

Max puts on some Black Ops game "Just follow me okay" he instructs, I remember playing this with Simon but I always got us killed, like I was doing now. "Just hide behind me Clary" Max told me impatiently.

"Sorry" I kept mumbling. But after a while we had to change the game because I was failing miserably.

Max made me look at some of his comic selections when I had failed that game too. Before I knew it he had already sat up some lego toys on the ground and we built a few different things. Then I received a txt "where are you" mum wrote. I looked up from my phone and saw Max staring at me.

"You have to go don't you, thank you for playing with me, no one ever does" he tells me sadly. Before I could answer someone enters the room.

"Max" a voice called out behind us. Oh no. Max gets up running "Izzy" he yells "Your home".

She gives him a hug while I just sit there and stare, he breaks from the hug and runs back to me "And this is my friend Clary, come say hie" he drags her towards me. So she is the little girl in braces who would have thought i scrunch my nose at the thought.

"Clarissa" She smiles and I nod. Her eyes go to my neck where my chain usually hangs but today it wasn't.

"Izzy, Izzy" Max shakes her for her attention, she looks down at him and back at me. "can you play, Clary here has been playing with me, but can you too" he asks innocently.

"Um later okay, I.. I just came to check all the noise" she says as she starts walking away. Max looks down and stares back at me "Thats what they all say, later" he whispers sitting down.

"Hey we had fun didn't we" I tell him moving to sit next to him. I stay with Max for a few more minutes then I make my way to the small office.

"Clarissa, Clary wait" Isabelle called walking fast towards me. "Hi" I say my hand on the door handle. "Hey I was, well Tessa said I wasn't nice to you earlier on so I wanted to make up for it, I would have called but you happened to be here, how about a shopping trip" she asks.

"Um" I say not sure. "Come on, so we can catch up on old times and you can see Alicante too" she says brightening her smile. Was she trapping me, this was too good to be true, how can we catch up on old times I was young to even ugh. "yeah sure" I agree. "Pick you up tomorrow, say around noon" she suggests and I nod.

….

Isabelle picked me up around noon like she had promised, we drove in silence to Alicante. "So what do you do" she asked suddenly. "I am a new graduate arts student" I tell her looking out the window as she parked.

"Arts, me too but I majored in fashion designing" she murmurs. "Is that one of your pieces your wearing" I look at her outfit.

She was simply dressed in black tight ankle jeans showcasing her long legs and a white crop top with white converse sneakers. "These no" Isabelle shook her head. "I will be launching my own line soon though, you should come along".

Once we parked we began on foot. "Over there are the glass towers, everything businessey happens there" Isabelle pointed. "All these small streams lead to the guard, that is where we hold celebrations and such" she sniffled.

"Why does everything say Herondale Inc" I asked suddenly. "Thats because they practically own half of this city" Isabelle said proudly. "You remember Tessa" she asks. "Yeah". "well thats her family, they construct, own banks, and they supply armies with technical machines and stuff". "Wow" I say.

"I know right and you should see the boys totally gorgeous" she smiles rolling her eyes.

Isabelle proved to be good company after all, besides the times she would not leave the changing rooms in stores.

"This would look great with your bump" she held up a blue strapless body con dress on me, with a slit on the side. "Um, where would I wear that" I ask nervously. "You do see that I am pregnant" I cradle my belly. "Yes I see your belly and yes again you need the dress" she smiles pushing me to the dress room.

"Speaking of which do you know the gender of your baby yet" she asks as we waited in line to get our ice creams. Looking down to my belly I shook my head. "What is stopping you" she asks handing me my own ice cream.

"I mean I saw when Tessa got pregnant with James, she mostly liked to eat and practically dragged me to every baby store available here" she prattled on. "I know I have been busy moving here and there" I mumble trying to swallow.

"Well I know what we can do then" Isabelle smiles heading for the door "Coming" she turns back asking.

When I turn around I see Isabelle talking to a girl harshly outside the doors, I step out and Isabelle sees me. "Kaelie if you don't mind Clary and I have things to do" I hear her say coming to stand next to me.

I recognise the girl being one of the girls Jon had home the other night, she looks away to Isabelle. "Really Isabelle" she scoffs. "Really Kaelie" Isabelle scowls back.

Kaelie turns to walk away, but she quickly turns back to stare at me again. "Where did you get that" Kaelie harshly grits her teeth. "Me" I ask pointing to myself. "Yes you stupid, where did you find that ring around your neck" did she just call me stupid.

"I.. I .. um" I stammer. I didn't want to tell her I just found it on my bedroom floor. "I gave it to her" Isabelle quickly intervenes.

Kaelie turns her glare to Isabelle. "Isabelle" Kaelie grits her teeth then she reaches out to me to touch the necklace but I dodge before she can touch it. "Let it go Kaelie" Isabelle snaps. "But it's Jac_ ugh" she screamed and turned to walk away.

"lets go" Isabelle turned to me, before I could ask questions about what that was all about.

After we had done some baby shopping and my account was less than before Izzy dropped me home, making me promise to hang out with her and Tessa tomorrow.

….

**Isabelle's POV**

"Tessa open the door I am outside" I said through the phone. Moments later the door opened. Tessa nursing her son in her arms too. "When was the last time you tended to yourself" I ask her smirking.

"James has been trouble, if I put him down he cries and if I pick him up his just nursing and with Will gone on business its hard, good he comes home tonight" she whined using her english accent.

I laugh at her antiques "May I remind you, you're the one who convinced him to go" I tell her with a smirk on my face. " You don't have to remind me" she grits her teeth and hands her son over to me, grabbing the bag in my hand with doughnuts "I am going to bathe, please look after him" she says walking away and eating a doughnut.

"I met with Clary" I tell her making her stop. "How did it go" she mumbles with food in her mouth. "She is quite nice, but we were interrupted by Kaelie she had a full on rage about Jace not returning her calls then attacked Clary, I don't understand her anymore" I tell Tessa.

"Your the one who entertains her" Tessa says walking again.

"I do not do such a thing and by the way, I invited Clary over tomorrow too " I shout when I hear the door bang.

….

**Clarys POV**

"Ugh" I grunted as I sat down on the porch stairs outside. What else could go wrong today. Mum was late which was unusual, I had locked my self outside, I had gagged all my breakfast this morning a..nd I..I just wanted mangos, no maybe some mu shu pork, maybe some coconut pancakes. Mmmh maybe a nice sticky date cake straight out of the oven drizzled in salted caramel now that would be nice I smiled to myself.

"Buba would you behave yourself" I whispered to my growing bump, rubbing at the spot I had been kicked. That was another problem today, he was too excited that he was giving me internal bruises. But on the good side at least one of us was excited for today.

'Wait did I just call him a he, he could be a she' I scowled to myself. Damn it I done it again. I wonder what Jo..Jace would have wanted. I wouldn't mind a mini him, a mini she of him would be great but she would cause to much trouble when she grew older but a mini he could do the same. Does that mean I want a he, Tessa thought it was a he.

"You know frowning makes you age faster". I looked up to double check if the voice I had heard was from the person. "Especially around your forehead area, you should smile more often little sister" Jon continued on.

I looked back down where my hands where noted in front of my belly. Jon was talking to me again, Jon was actually home, Jon actually looked himself, how had I missed the purr of his car.

"Clarissa" he called making me look up at him. "You can not ignore me forever" he whined. "No don't listen to that, that was rude" he wipes his hands on his jeans. "I will_".

"What do you want Jon, a certificate" I whisper harshly remembering a few days ago. "No I.." he whispers when I stare at him popping my eyes. "Mum told me to drop you off somewhere, your friends or something". So thats why she was late she had given Jon the task of dropping me.

I stared at the ground comparing my chances of walking and having to sit in a car with Jon. Resigning my efforts I stood up walking past Jon and getting into his car. Which was surprisingly very clean and smelled like him.

"No I don't want a certificate, I am sorry for what I did though" he said as he got in the car. "I will understand if you tend to never speak to me again and I don't want to make any excuses for my behaviour" he rattles on looking out the window of the car.

"Its okay" I say not wanting to hear more of it.

"What is that it, is that all you have to say " Jon asks confused looking back at me.

"Thats it" I confirm.

"Your not going to scream at me" he asks

"Why would I scream" I reply peeking at him.

"I don't know, you know I was an arse and I always expect screaming from the Fairchild women" he smirks.

"Well not unless if you keep talking, so lets go I am already late" I tap at my watch on my wrist.

"Where exactly am I dropping you off mum didn't mention all the details" Jon questions.

"The Herondales" I say looking past the windshield. That was the name Isabelle had given me.

"The Herondales, how do you know the Herondales" Jon scrunches his nose. "Whats at the Herondales, why are you going there, do yo_" he kept questioning as he started his car.

"Jon" I mumbled. "Sorry, just curiosity no one especially strangers just go there" he says putting his hands up.

After that Jon drove in silence which I appreciated since we had only just reunited. I was only going over because I couldn't stand being at home, but also these girls seemed to have good intentions although Tessa was a little older but she was still relatable.

"I will wait here until you get in" Jon announces 15 mins later making me look up from my hands.

"Thats not necessary" I tell him looking around and realising we had reached our destination.

A manor stood in front of us, it looked like one of those mansions from MTV. The building was covered in mellow golden stone.

A low gate surrounded the property in the centre of it, it had designs of flying birds like on the walls. Leading away from the gate was the drive way in the centre sat a magnificent statue fountain of an angel, with water running down the side's. A few cars sat idle in the drive indicating people where home.

"There are cars in the drive way Jon, I will be fine" I murmur my hand going on the door handle.

"Clare" Jon warns glaring at me.

I roll my eyes as I open the door, and could also feel his eyes on me as I walked up to the door. I stand on the porch for a few seconds, then I bring the courage and knock. I hear nothing happen on the other side so I reach as high as I can and ring the door bell that was some inches taller than me.

I turn my head around to see if Jon is still there. Then the door swings wide and my eyes bulge out of their sockets.

I open and close my mouth not able to form a word. The man on the other side looks dead on his feet, as he yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Jon..at..ha..n, Jac..c.e" I finally whisper my hand flying to my stomach where my baby just kicked me.

He looks at me as if he is lost and yawns again.

"Yes" his voice comes out seductively low and rough. He rubs his eyes again and yawns looking to the side. I take the opportunity to turn and run as my body could allow.

"Hey" he shouts from the door his voice much louder than before, but I do not turn around I keep moving.

"Who is it Jace" I hear Tessa call. "Some crazy girl, waking me up this early told you we needed security around here" he shouts still standing on the doorway. "It's early for you, not everyone else" I hear her scold him as I continue to run back to Jon's car that was still parked.

"Clary" he sounds surprised as if I have caught him doing something unexpected when I open the door. "Drive, lets go, drive Jon" I Impatiently shout not looking back at door of the front house.

Jon stares at me confused. "I said drive" gritting my teeth. "Just drive, please Jon" I plead trying to conceal the tears in my eyes.

**Dun Dun did he or did he not recognise clary!?**

**Clary and Jon back in good books wonder if that will last?!**

**I hope that all made sense haha, updating makes me nervous sometimes.**

**Please review, gives me a piece of mind and really encourages me.**

**Sorry for the late updates too, like I said I get nervous**


End file.
